


【授翻】don't make a sound|切勿出声

by Jenseyeshining



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenseyeshining/pseuds/Jenseyeshining





	【授翻】don't make a sound|切勿出声

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [don't make a sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038728) by [firstaudrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstaudrina/pseuds/firstaudrina). 



她一直独自去找Nick。  
   
是这样的：将自己从头到脚裹进红色里，这样她就可以说自己只是去厨房，只是呼吸些新鲜空气。她不该这样做，但这也够无辜到让他们视而不见了。但即使如此，她学会哪些举动会引起注意而哪些不会。在关门时她会一直扭住把手，所以那几乎没有在她身后发出声响。她的脚印掩盖在草丛下，身影隐匿在阴影中。最危险的部分是通向Nick小公寓的台阶，因为每走一步金属都会产生空洞的叮当声，而她就这么暴露在墙边。但她可以像微风般安静地溜进门，仿若无物。仿若她即是空虚。  
   
Nick在等她，有时。有时他假装已经准备好入睡，枕着他的枕头，赤裸着躺在床上。有时他会在她来时关掉收音机。有时他会剥去她的衣服，褪下厚重的布料，脚边会漾出一汪红色的水坑。多数时间她会自己做这些。  
   
Nick对她一无所知，除了她的名字和她来时发出的声响。他不知道她早上喜欢喝咖啡，不知道买哪个牌子的洗涤剂来防止她皮肤发疹。他不知道什么样的笑话会戳中她的点。他在酒吧找人比后勤工作要熟练得多。  
   
要做到谨慎小心有很多不同的方法。不是从前令她忧心忡忡的那些，比如，哦，万一Annie发现了呢？万一她怀孕了呢？她一遍又一遍的找寻正当理由，Nick把她撞倒了也许是个不错的辩解。而她也有了比他人的妻子更为麻烦的问题。  
   
当她处于Nick的房间里，她的担忧更甚。她没法抓着床头板，因为它可能晃得太猛而撞在墙上。他们以某种特定的方式躺着，这样就不会咯吱作响的弹簧负重更多。而她自己的声音，Nick现在很好的知晓的声音，一种尖锐而且不断提高的声响——那些必须用手或者嘴堵住的声音。这里不可能有人能听到他们的声音但谨慎绝非坏事。  
   
Nick从不发出声响。他呼吸急促，手指紧绷，摇动着他的脑袋——但他从不发出声响。


End file.
